gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 260
Introduction The police has not only come to the rescue, but were ordered to do so by none other than Shige Shige himself. The finale of the revolt begins. Plot Oboro tells Sada Sada to hurry as they escape to the roof. The elder man is confused by Oboro's unease until they see an explosion outside the window, coming from the Shinsengumi. The palace guards are shocked to see the two police forces working with the rebels. But Kondou refutes this, stating that someone had asked them to protect the rebels so they can be alive for their execution tomorrow morning. The guards attack them anyways. At the same time inside, Isaburo thanks Nobume for continuing her mission as well as the dying Gintoki for taking care of her while he was out of commission. He also tells Gintoki that someone had asked them to work together with the Shinsengumi to help the rebel group. Isaburo immediately shoots Gintoki, stating his usefulness has ended and the Naraku start attacking. Tsukuyo quickly rushes to the swordsman's side but doesn't see an assassin attacking her from behind. She watches, stunned, when Gintoki stabs the attacker. The Mimawarigumi leader reveals that he had shot the silver haired man's pressure point with a cure serum, so that he will be able to move. Isaburo considers his debt to Gintoki paid and asks him to leave while the police finish this. Gintoki refuses and jumps to the top of the staircase, telling Isaburo that he will go after Sada Sada. In turn, Isaburo commands his subordinates to make sure the Naraku doesn't reach the top and Tsukuyo and Nobume decides to come with the injured man to help. Back to Oboro and Sada Sada, Oboro tells the surprised ex- Shogun that someone had gotten the two largest rivaling police forces to work together. Sada Sada commands the Naraku leader to call on the rest of the police force to take them all down before he leaves the palace. Instead he is horrified to see said force surrounding the palace, lead by the Police Commissioner Matsudaira. He is further stunned to see the person behind getting the police to rebel arriving... his own nephew, Shige Shige!! The Shogun demands the palace guards to stop fighting, thanks Kagura and Shinpachi for saving Maizo, and apologizes to Maizo for the wrongs his family had done to him. He then decides to confront his uncle, declaring him the true traitor to the country. An enraged Sada Sada declares himself the father of modern Japan after he both "raised" the orphaned Shige Shige and "saved" Japan despite being called a traitor. Oboro notes that his nephew, raised to be the next puppet Shogun, was becoming independent, learning that the things his uncle had done was all for said uncle's benefit. Oboro advises Sada Sada to leave the country as his life was in danger and to ask for the Tendoushuu's help. Sada Sada remarks that the Tendoushuu care little for him and this planet and in reality he will never return to Earth if he meets the Amanto group. Oboro was sent by the group to see if Sada Sada was still useful as a tool to them. Sada Sada takes Oboro's offer to go wherever he want after fleeing to go to Yoshiwara. He wants Oboro to prove his loyalty by killing Suzuran, the person responsible for the series of betrayals he suffering from then and now. As the old man enters the docked ship, Oboro realizes too late that the two have fallen into a trap. Disguised as Naraku, Nobume, Tsukuyo, and Gintoki had used the Shogun's distraction to defeat the rest of the Naraku on the airship, take their clothes, and separated the two men. Tsukuyo pins Sada Sada to a wall in the ship and stabs his crotch with a staff, Nobume destroys the ship's core, and Gintoki hits Oboro towards the roof's entrance. While on the ground, Shinpachi, Kagura, the Shinsengumi, and the Shogun watch the explosions. Oboro is surprised to see Gintoki still moving after their fight but chastises him on continuing this battle despite all that's happened to him, adding his struggles will not return what he lost. At the same time, Sada Sada and Tsukuyo see the arrival of the Tendoushuu. Oboro further mocks Gintoki before attacking him with his poison needles; Gintoki blocks with his bokuto, some hit one of the ship's engines causing an explosion. Oboro tries to find him in the smoke before being stabbed by his own needles, surprised that Gintoki had quickly learned Oboro's needle technique. He immediately sensed Gintoki behind him and kicks him to a wall, throwing more needles at him and telling him his immunity to the poison. When the smoke clears, Oboro realizes he had attacked Sada Sada by accident and Gintoki knocks him towards the roof. The two continue, resulting in both men now falling off the highest roof, Gintoki paralyzed again by the needles and Oboro going in for the kill. Gintoki thinks back to his past when Shouyou was arrested, where he was forced to watch him leave, their school burning and Gintoki implied to have killed some Naraku before being caught. Shouyou pauses before asking Gintoki to promise him to take care of his friends until Shouyou returns, completing the promise with a pinky swear. In the present, Gintoki pushes through the paralysis to complete the promise, surprising Oboro. Gintoki regains his bokuto and the two strike, breaking their swords. The men try to grab their pieces and Oboro stabs Gintoki in the forearm, just as the swordsman grabs hold of him, putting Oboro in a position to slam him into Gintoki's broken sword embedded into the lower roof below. An exhausted Gintoki looks out at the rising sun, admitting that promises can't be taken lightly. Characters * Sakata Gintoki * Kagura * Shimura Shinpachi * Tsukuyo * Mimawarigumi ** Sasaki Isaburo ** Imai Nobume * Shinsengumi ** Kondou Isao ** Hijikata Toushirou ** Okita Sougo * Tokugawa Shige Shige * Tokugawa Soyo * Rotten Maizou * Tokugawa Sada Sada * Tenshouin Naraku ** Oboro *Yoshida Shouyou (flashback) *Tendoshu (cameo) *Matsudaira Katakuriko Trivia Category:Episodes